1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes and more particularly pertains to a new sandal having compartments therein for storing relatively small items within the shoes of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,411; 4,471,539; 3,018,570; 4,686,781; 2,897,609; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,092.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sandal having compartments therein. The inventive device includes a bottom sole portion and a top sole portion which are securely attached together. A strap means releasably secures a foot to the top sole portion and is securely coupled to a top surface of the top sole portion. Each of a plurality of compartments includes a well extending into a side of the top sole portion and a container. The container has a lumen therein. The container has a front wall, a back wall, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a pair of side walls. The front wall has an elongate slit therein for access to the lumen. The container is positioned within the well such that the front wall faces outwardly of the well. A plurality of compartments are disposed within the top sole portion.
In these respects, the sandal having compartments therein according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing relatively small items within the shoes of the user.